


We Got Bored

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Stress relief in the GAR comes in a variety of different forms.





	We Got Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost and Leya both belong to the _wonderful[Kaz!](http://variative.tumblr.com/)_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Inspired by [ this drawing that I can't stop staring at](http://variative.tumblr.com/post/164562005913/variative-im-too-lazy-for-backgrounds-or)

Leya has had enough. Today has been nothing but shabla in the extreme and if one more wide-eyed shiny that’s still damp behind the ears asks her for guidance she’s going to lose it. Not to mention both Ghost and Jinx are away on various missions, so she can’t even talk to them about the osik she has to put up with.

Instead, she vents her frustrations on a punching bag, only stopping when her breath comes in harsh pants and her vision is close to blurred. She makes it up to her room, opening the door and stopping short.

Jinx has Ghost stripped and pressed up against _her_ bed and Leya would be annoyed if it weren’t for the low groan Ghost’s making as Jinx mouths at his neck. He’s already covered in bruises and Leya can see a bite mark or five scattered across his skin.

Jinx pauses and looks up at Leya, grin sharp and satisfied. “We got bored of waiting,” she purrs before trailing her teeth down Ghost’s chest, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. “Want to join?”

Leya can't close the door behind her fast enough.


End file.
